cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothdust
Appearance Mothdust is a tufty white, long-haired tabby she-cat with the appearance of a lynx and odd eyes; one green, one gold. Personality Mothdust is a sweet but slightly shy and skittish cat who doesn't like to fight. She is easy-going and really gullible, which irritates her littermate. She's peppy and very easily excited. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood Mothdust does not formally appear. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames Mothdust does not formally appear. The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold In the Epilogue Moth is seen wrestling with her sister Shadow in Casper's barn. Her mother asked if they have eaten, and her father calls to them to speak with their mother. Moth hops over Casper as he sprawls out for Shadow to batter him with her paws, and goes to Lynxtuft, her eyes wide and loving as she asks if her mother saw her techniques, squeaking with her kit fur fluffed out in excitement. Lynxtuft pulls her close and says that she did, with Moth being a great kit. Moth beams and this and nuzzles closer. Moth squirms away from her mother to race after Shadow, asking her mother to watch her hunt too as she chases her sister behind a haystack. The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Fourteen Moth is seen being shoved through the haystack by her sister, the two tumbling over one another before she is stuck underneath Shadow. Lynxtuft, once identified takes Moth and her sister back to their nest. In Chapter Twenty Moth is seen at the Gathering alongside her mother and Shadow, having traveled from their father's barn. Moth is introduced formally to Firstorm, and is noted to look like an exact copy as her mother, save for her odd eyes. In Chapter Twenty One Moth is seen in the curled up heap with Shellpaw, Icepaw, and Foampaw asleep. When StormClan is constructing their new camp, Moth mentions that she and Shadow aren't apprentices, and they aren't sure where to go to help out. When Firstorm promises that they will be apprentices, Shadow yowls at her sister that she told her so and dashes off, only to slam into Leopardclaw who grunts and tries to steady her as she falls, which makes Moth purr in amusement along with Shellpaw and Icepaw. Moth is seen tearing past Slickpelt in the Flower Meadow, trying to help, while Slugfur races after her with a panicked look on his face as she is going ahead with things that the two warriors cannot control. In Chapter Twenty Three Moth is cuffed by Shadow after calling her mother's name when she is formally asked to be the deputy of StormClan. Moth and Shadow were sitting out of the ring of apprentices when she begins to officially name and assign deputies, but are invited to join much to their joy. Moth is named Mothpaw and given Nightwhisper as a mentor. In Chapter Twenty Four Mothpaw is announced to be trained by Nightwhisper at the Gathering. In Chapter Twenty Five Mothpaw is ordered to go Lynxtuft to go with Shadowpaw and Shellpaw to collect soft bedding for the nursery, so Pineneedle and Redrain could have nice and soft nests when their litters are born. In Chapter Twenty Six Mothpaw is given the warrior name of Mothdust along with her newly named sister Shadowstreak. Her name is chanted. In Chapter Twenty Seven Mothdust is ordered to the second wave of warriors led by Firstar in the upcoming battle against NightClan and CloudClan. In Chapter Twenty Eight Mothdust is seen crumpled to the ground a few tail-lengths away from her mother and sister as Icystar summons the full weight of the Battle Territory curse which goes through her. Trivia * Mothdust was named 'Moth' to remind Lynxtuft of how she had been drawn in to the cat of fire, much as a moth to a Furless light. She did this hoping that her kit would learn from her mother's mistake. * She looks identical to Lynxtuft save for the eyes, which is the exact same as Maplecrow.